That's What Keeps Us Close
by Tiva Bade Cavanaugh
Summary: A collection of Tumblr and FanFiction prompts revolving around the characters of Pretty Little Liars...Send in a ship, friendship, plot, or idea, and have it answered here!
1. Addicted

_safe-place-to-land: Ezrison, Ezrison, Ezrison :)_

_**Addicted**_

"It'll be our secret." Who knew those words would bring back so many memories. So many moments to never be forgotten; to never be heard by another soul. So many kisses, so many afternoons spent, so many long talks and…extracurricular activities.

"_You're taking me away for my birthday; I can't think of anything more perfect," Alison spoke softly as she wound her tanned arms around her boyfriend's waist. _

"_I can't imagine what we'll do during all that free time," Ezra joked, clearly amused with Alison's plan to visit Cape Cod._

"_I'm sure we'll find a way to spend our time," Alison whispered seductively, trailing her hands down to Ezra's belt loops. "With no one to hide from…it will be…perfect."_

"_Perfect?"_

"_Well you were always the one who was better with words," she smiled._

But with a blink of his eyes, she was gone again and replaced by a petite brunette staring, almost longingly, into his green orbs. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to kiss her again. To let her back. In the past it only added fuel to the fire; Aria and the others would lead him to her. He would find his way back to her because he loved her and love stopped at nothing… no matter who tried to keep them apart.

"_If only the girls knew I was seeing you," Alison began, "they would never shut up about it." Snuggled up in their luxurious hotel room amidst a wood-burning fire, the forbidden lovers were talking aimlessly, not in any hurry to leave._

"_Why do you do that?" Ezra asked, gripping her hand a little tighter, as his tone rose in volume. At her confused look, Ezra continued. "Bring them up all the damn time?"_

"_They're my friends and I spend a lot of time with them. What the hell is your problem?" she seethed, immediately pulling back from his crushing grip._

"_You don't want them to know about us so why is it that you never shut up about them finding out?" Ezra rose to his feet, now towering over the snarky blonde._

"_It's better this way," Alison screamed, pushing him backwards in order to effectively gain the upper hand. "Do you have a problem with that?" _

"_You know, you never did know when you pushed someone too far."_

He would never forgive himself for that night. For yelling at her, for causing her to storm out of the hotel and onto the beach now only crowded by drunks and the occasional passerby. Yes, he had been angry: she had chosen this…she had come and turned his entire world upside-down. But he loved her and she had left him that night with nothing but his red handprint on her hand.

"_Was she a friend of yours?"_

"_Do you care?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For Alison or for being a jerk?"_

"_For both."_

When he found out she was missing, he nearly lost his mind. She couldn't be gone; she couldn't just leave. He was aware of her every move; he always had to be. Because they were meant for each other. They were soul mates. It didn't matter if they fought and snuck around- they made up for it later. It didn't matter that she told him it was over, that she was seeing another guy. It didn't matter that the last time he saw her he had thrown his fist into the wall and that she thrown a lamp at his head for doing it. They were meant to be…and he would find her…even if that meant going through her _friends_ to do it. She was alive and she was _his_. For better or for worse they were bound together. She had promised to be his and he would make that happen even if he had to hunt her down to do it. Because they were star-crossed lovers. They were what was real. They were _in love_. No, correction: they _are _in love.

_**Please review- it makes my day! And send in your prompts here or on Tumblr (Troian Shaye Cavanaugh). Thanks!**_


	2. A Second Chance

_Guest: Can you please write one about Aria/Toby friendship? Thanks :)_

*Set before Toby joins the A Team*

_**A Second Chance**_

"Toby," he turned as he heard his name being called by both a familiar and an unfamiliar voice. One that he had heard often but never heard directed at him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Toby was a bit uneasy, _"What does she want?" _was the only thing going through his head.

"Can we, like, sit down," the tiny brunette motioned to the porch steps leading up to the Cavanaugh residence. Toby had been collecting the last of his things, finding that he now wanted to leave nothing behind- he wanted everything in the loft. It would make the move official; he no longer belonged in this house. Leading the way, Toby took a seat on the middle step before looking down at her expectantly. When she didn't start talking, Toby took it upon himself to try to lessen the tension surrounding them.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Maybe she just needed a segway into the conversation.

"Yeah," Aria was pulled from her thoughts, looking into his crystal blue eyes, before quickly casting them downwards once more. As she played with her hands she finally mustered up the courage to say what she came here to do. "I know that we haven't really ever had a conversation and the ones we did have weren't extremely…pleasant…" Toby wasn't sure if this was going where he thought it was going. It seemed almost surreal. "But I'm sorry," Aria let out the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. "And I know that probably doesn't mean anything to you, after all I've done and said and thought, but I had to say it."

When he realized she was still radiating anxiety, Toby placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. Looking up in surprise, Aria began to open her mouth, only stopping because Toby beat her to the punch. "It always makes a difference."

"How can you be so accepting; so forgiving? I mean, I blamed you for everything- Ali's death, Emily getting hurt, running over Hanna," Aria couldn't stop herself from confessing the brutal truth. Something about him made her feel honest and at the same time, utterly horrible.

Toby looked down in shame as the truth never failed to sting, yet he didn't stay there for long. "But you came here, on your own, and apologized. For whatever the reason, you came to tell me that you don't think those things anymore." Aria still looked shocked, but her posture was softening and her eyes were beginning to crinkle with happiness. "I think everyone deserves a second chance; I mean where would we be without them?" And when he said that, he couldn't help but think about Spencer and the way she too had sat on this porch, looking not only for answers but to apologize as well. To tell him that she believed that he was innocent. How couldn't he? It was the day that changed his life forever.

"Somehow I think I've lost your attention to someone else," Aria laughed, gaining confidence in the conversation. Toby's slight blush only confirmed her suspicions. "She misses you. She wanted to come but didn't want to be the focus when I was talking to you."

"I miss her too," Toby admitted quietly.

"Oh, so what am I? Chopped liver?" Aria joked, placing her own hand on his shoulder. "No, seriously. I get it. I know what it's like to be in love," Aria continued. "And I can see that you too are just that: in love. You make her happy."

"I always will." Then Toby remembered what else Aria had said. "I've never actually seen you on a date; I always thought you were single," Toby continued to make the conversation flow.

"It's kind of a long story," Aria said as the color rose to her cheeks.

"I'm a good listener."

"Well, only the girls really know…at least that we might be getting back together. My parents were kind of thrilled when we broke up."

"Star-crossed lovers? Toby wagged his eyebrows suggestively, eliciting a laugh from the girl next to him.

"More than you know. Does Spencer ever talk about our teachers?"

"I've heard some." Toby shook his head "No!"

"Heard of Ezra Fitz?"

"You're dating Mr. Fitz?" At Aria's nod he continued. "So you really are Romeo and Juliet."

"I met him before school started…I told the girls a few weeks later…and I told my parents last summer." Aria was rather surprised. It was nice to get this off her chest and talking to Toby wasn't awkward at all. "But since when have any of us dated someone our parents approved of?"

"You're right about that one," Toby laughed along. "Still, you don't mind the age difference? The stares? I always thought you would be someone who cared about stuff like that."

"If you love someone, you have to fight for it. A love like that is more than what people think about me," Aria's voice was small but determined. "And, we actually have a lot in common. Books, writing, black and white movies, photography-"

"You're a photographer?" Toby seemed surprised, but quite happy as well.

"I love it," Aria confirmed. "Why, do you?"

"All the time," Toby smiled. "Let me go grab my camera." And it was then that Aria realized that maybe she did believe in second chances. Maybe they weren't so bad after all. Maybe talking to Toby had been the best decision she had made in a while. Because, who knows, sometimes an "I'm sorry" is the only thing holding back a great relationship. An apology may just be able to form the missing piece of the puzzle and the one thing to bring people together. It was only two words but Aria would be forever grateful for the acceptance it brought forth and the bond she now shared with none other than Toby Cavanaugh.

_**Please review and suggest anything you'd like to see! Thanks!**_


	3. The Road Is Steep

_missdallywinston: __It's been said that in 4B, Spencer will be addicted to Adderall so could you write about the girls intervening or just what Spencer's thinking?_

_**The Road Is Steep**_

"Spencer, stop! This isn't you," Aria pleaded. This wasn't the Spencer she knew, that any of them knew.

Spencer's head whipped around from the window of her bedroom, to face the semi-circle of her friends before her. "You know _nothing _about me," she stressed, anger lacing her composed tone.

"Spencer, we're your friends," Emily cried, the most emotional of them all. Not that the other one weren't distressed, but Emily was the only one who didn't try to hide it. Her fear, her confusion, her worries. "We just want to help you…Please let us help you."

"Help me?" Spencer scoffed. "You want to fix me. Well news flash, there are some things that you just can't repair."

"Spencer, this is so dangerous," Hanna tried to reason; her first comment of the day.

"You think I don't know that?" Spencer screamed. "You think I don't know that there are 22,400 drug overdose deaths a year? That there are dangerous addiction and withdrawal symptoms? That-"

"Okay, we get it," Hanna snapped, soothingly rubbing Emily's arm as Spencer's spew of facts had torn her apart even more.

"Em-" Spencer said as she reached for her friend, trying to provide the comfort she needed. "I'm so sorry." The guilt only worsened when Emily let out another ragged breath.

Looking into Spencer's mocha orbs, she finally voiced the question that had been eating her alive ever since she found out the day before. "Why?"

"It was never supposed to end up like this," Spencer began, losing herself in a memory she often had tried to repress.

"_Just try it. It won't hurt you," Mona said as she outstretched her hand. And there, in her small palm was a tiny blue pill. "Take one. It will make the pain go away," she cooed._

"_I don't need that," Spencer shook her head._

"_You didn't get into UPenn, you lost your boyfriend, you got a B on a test…You need this." It was then that Spencer looked from Mona's eyes to the pill to the door of the RV. Everything was so screwed up. All the good things she had going for her where lost; all her dreams crushed.  
_

"_What is it?"_

"_You don't need to worry about that," Mona soothed, pushing the pill closer to Spencer's face. "You'll be better…you'll be focused, determined, a success." Suddenly, it was if the rest of the world was on mute, on pause, and all Spencer could hear was the cruel taunting of her failure. The sad outlook on her future. The grim black hole her life had become in a matter of days. Better…it would make her better. It would make her stronger. It would make her smarter. She could focus. She could excel. She could succeed. And then the pill was swallowed without another word. _

"I'm going to kill that bitch," Aria muttered darkly, her hands forming tight fists.

"It was my decision, not hers," Spencer explained because if there was anything she regretted most, it was letting the enemy convince her to take the pill.

"But you weren't yourself," Aria yelled. "You were in a bad place. She took advantage of that."

"And I let her! I wanted it to be over. God, I wanted something to make the pain go away. What better way to do that then to make the people who never gave a damn think twice about me?" Spencer shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "What better way than to make them _notice _me; to make them _care_."

"Oh Spencer," Emily spoke carefully, now wrapping her arms around her friend. "You don't need Adderall for us to notice you. You don't need to be perfect for us."

"We know we're not your parents but we mean well. We care," Aria added.

"Yeah they're as in the dark as Jenna," Hanna said.

"Did you just quote A?" Aria asked, the group chuckling at her timing.

"Well the bitch has a point…" Hanna said, a small smirk on her face.

"Will it ever get better?" Spencer squeaked, for once letting herself be vulnerable.

"Yes," Emily decided after a moment of silence. "But it won't be easy."

"Since when have our lives ever been easy?" Aria questioned.

"I just want this to be over," Spencer cried. "But at the same time, I don't."

"What?" Hanna had fresh tears in her eyes. "Why wouldn't you want to get help?"

"I told you- there are some things you don't understand. It's like every time I think I want to get help, there's another voice inside my head telling me that I'll never be good enough without it. I'll never make it," Spencer herself had tears dripping down her cheeks now.

"I know what you mean," Emily confessed, looking straight into Spencer's eyes. "I've been there, remember? After Maya died…and the drinking…it made the pain go away. When I heard the voice telling me not to stop, I wanted to listen. I wanted to just forget the consequences and move on. But I couldn't- not until I learned that it was just the addiction talking. 'Til I accepted the fact that I needed help."

"Guys," Spencer breathed, looking from one pair of eyes to the next, "I think I need help." And then, they were hugging, hoping, and praying, that they would make it through this in one piece. That although the road was steep, they would survive…together.

_**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Feel free to send me prompts, lines, quotes, or anything you want to see. By the way, Adderall is used for ADHD patients to help them focus (I have a family member who uses this), in case you were't sure. Thanks again!**_


	4. Against Us

_Missdallywinston: Hey! Me again! Since Mona and Mike are gonna be a new couple in like two episodes, could you write a Mona x Mike one shot?_

_**Against Us**_

"Mona?" Aria asked, tapping the brunette on the shoulder. "What are you doing here? I've never seen you come to a lacrosse game before."

"Well Aria, before I didn't have a little someone to root for," Mona said, a sickeningly sweet smile spreading across her perfectly tanned face. Aria was about to question her when Mona's mystery guy decided to step in. Leaning over, he pecked Mona on the cheek.

"Mike!" Aria nearly screamed. He couldn't seriously be dating her.

"I told you I was covered for a ride home," was Mike's only answer.

"Yeah, I came to cheer you on," Aria spat. "Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Aria added and before he could even respond, she was dragging him behind the bleachers. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you're being rude," Mike pulled his arm from Aria's grasp. "And that you're totally overreacting!"

Aria laughed bitterly before continuing her rant. "She tortured me and my friends!" Aria couldn't believe that he was defending the little bitch.

"And you tortured her!" Mike's temper got the best of him, not that Aria wasn't to blame either. "Besides, if you can date a teacher, I think I can go out with Mona." And with that he stormed off, making his way over to his…girlfriend? Aria wasn't sure what to call them. The thought itself made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

"Hey," Mike greeted as he wound his arm around Mona's waist, gently pulling her closer. "Let's get out of here."

"Let me guess: things didn't go so well with sister dearest?" Mona snarked, but still following nonetheless.

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I've had my share." Mike chose not to comment, seeing as he didn't want to agree with his sister or Mona- they were both wrong- and he knew that Mona would move on to another topic once the conversation lulled, not one for the silence. "I'm glad I came to see you play," Mona smiled, squeezing Mike's hand a little tighter.

"I'm glad too." This was the side of Mona he liked, appreciated, and saw as 'girlfriend' material. Yes she had her moments when she was prissy and well, a bitch, but she also had a side that she didn't let many people see. Maybe the only other person she let herself be vulnerable with had been Hanna. He didn't blame her though, for the show she put on for others; after Alison destroyed her and Hanna basically ditched her, she had a right to be careful with who she trusted.

"Wow, a jock boyfriend. Quite the catch," she joked, flirting her way, not that Mike minded, through the conversation.

"You're the one who's a catch," came his reply. After all, who was he compared to her? She was the It-girl and he only associated with his team…and even they weren't his biggest fans. Not to mention the fact that he was younger. But the smile she gave him for his comment made it all worth it. Mike knew that Mona still had her insecurities. Yes, she wanted power but that was only because she never really had any. And was that really such a bad thing? "Hey, you want to grab some dinner?" Mike asked, snapping out of his reverie.

"Actually," Mona said, licking her lips, "I have something else I'd rather do." He knew just what she wanted but felt like teasing her a bit.

"Hmm, do you want to skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" He asked, pushing the hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear.

"Something like that," Mona mused, trapping his hand at its place on her cheek. Pulling him closer, Mona leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Mike happily obliged, not minding in the least that his stomach was still grumbling from the two hour exertion he spent playing the game. Instead, he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding down to grab her hips, as he pulled her roughly against him.

"Missing your food," Mona teased, pulling back only an inch.

"No," Mike responded. "Definitely worth it," he breathed, locking lips with her once more. So she had some issues, it wasn't like he was a saint. And maybe having the world against you made everything a little more fun. Who knows? Wasn't that the name of the game?


	5. How Long Is Forever?

_uknowthatsmyshirt: Spoby honeymoon? Please :D_

_**How Long Is Forever?**_

"Would you like anything else, Mrs. Cavanaugh?" At her polite shake of the head, the waitress who had delivered her and Toby's room service left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"I love the sound of that," Spencer breathed, closing her eyes as she allowed the feeling to rush through her. "Her calling me Mrs. Cavanaugh," she explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"And I love hearing it," Toby whispered into his wife's ear, dropping a kiss to her forehead. It was the first time the two had been able to sit down and soak everything in. Immediately following their simple, yet quite beautiful, wedding and reception, Spencer and Toby had been loaded onto their flight, their friends waving goodbye. Then, the two newlyweds had spent the day touring the beautiful city of Birmingham, never stopping to take a breath.

"_There's so much to see! I can't believe we're actually here; I always wanted to but my family never took that into consideration," Spencer turned to face Toby, her tousled hair blowing in the slight breeze._

"_Hey, don't think like that," Toby said, staring into her mocha orbs. He didn't want anything to wipe the smile from her face that had been there ever since the two said "I do." "Think of it this way: You never came here with your family because it was meant for your honeymoon."_

"_Which couldn't be any more perfect," Spencer cooed, leaning into Toby's warm embrace. _

That is, they hadn't stopped to take a breath until _now_. There was just too much to see and take in, too many moments that they wanted to never be forgotten. Of course there was a hand-holding and stolen kisses, but neither were too much for PDA. They spent most of the day as tourists, choosing where to bring the other and what to do next. It was all so surreal- the fact that they had just been married to their high-school sweetheart. And that was a glow that no one could erase.

"_Spencer, look at this! I mean down to the mandatory oil leaks," Toby laughed at himself for his enthusiasm. But he was, enthusiastic that is, and so very happy that Spencer had selected the National Motorcycle Museum with him in mind. "Hey," he said, getting her attention as he finally thought of something. "You've never ridden my motorcycle. We have to do that when we get back to Rosewood!" _

"_What?" Toby could see the signs of distress forming on her face. "I think I'd feel more comfortable with my feet firmly planted on the ground."_

"_Oh, come on," Toby nudged her shoulder. "You know I would never let you fall."_

"_Really?" At his disbelieving look, Spencer chuckled. "Because you let me fall for you."_

"_Sap."_

"_You love it."_

"_Of course I do."_

"What's that smile for," Spencer asked, grinning ear to ear herself.

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing? You look like the Cheshire cat. What do you have planned?" Spencer continued, moving her hands to her hips and turning to face him on the bed. When he made no move to answer Spencer decided to ask again. "Something tells me it doesn't have to do with the food we ordered."

"Well, maybe just a different kind of food." He leaned in slowly, teasing her, before finally planting his lips on hers. It was just a whisper of a touch and then he was gone, pulling away with a smirk.

"Tease!"

"Maybe." Spencer had had enough. She wanted him and she wanted him _now_. And if there was anything Spencer would keep from her Hastings' name it was that a Hastings always won. So, without another thought, Spencer pulled the back of his head towards her own, climbing into his lap, her lips forcing themselves onto his supple ones. Surprised, but not one to fall behind, Toby quickly reciprocated, letting his hands do most of the talking.

"_And open your eyes!" Toby exclaimed, removing his hands from Spencer's heart-shaped face. It was then that her eyes lit up, managing to make her look even happier and brining a smile to his face as well. He was hoping that she would like the destination he picked for her: The Birmingham Repertory Theatre. _

_She was bouncing up and down like a little school girl now instead of a recently married woman in her mid-twenties. And Toby- he was just excited that he made the 'scary' Spencer Hastings giggle…well now she was Spencer Cavanaugh…_

"_You didn't!" Spencer shook with joy as she was handed a program. "Tartuffe…by Molière?"_

"_Not exactly a play for a honeymoon but-"_

"_You remembered."_

"_Of course," Toby pushed the fallen strands of hair behind Spencer's reddened ear. "How could I forget anything you said that night?"_

"_On our impromptu stake-out," Spencer recalled, noting the day before their first kiss. _

"_I'll never understand why you love it so much."_

_"These visits, balls, and parties in which you revel/Are nothing but inventions of the Devil./[…]/People are driven half-insane/At such affairs, where noise and folly reign/And reputations perish thick and fast./As a wise preacher said on Sunday last,/Parties are Towers of/Babylon, because/The guests all babble on with never a pause." Spencer recited perfectly. "Madame Pernelle: my favorite quote."_

"_Well isn't that a little dark?" Toby chuckled, the smile never leaving Spencer's face. _

"_It means that when you get together you can do anything but people like to stand in your way because of your power. I don't think of it as people making sure your efforts are never realized but that, together, we can do so much." Spencer concluded as a smirk grew on Toby's face. "What?"_

"_Someone's feeling optimistic today," Toby smiled, loving when she allowed herself to see the bright side of things._

"_Maybe it has something to do with the air…" she teased, "or the fact that my last name is no longer Hastings." Kissing her briefly, Toby wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her into the theatre. _

"_Or someone's getting soft," but he punctuated his statement with another kiss. _

Moving quickly and with ease, Toby lifted Spencer into his arms, to which Spencer immediately wrapped her legs around his torso, a soft moan breaking their apparent silence. This was what they had been waiting for. They would finally share that moment as husband and wife. This time would be different. There would be no threats of uninvited guests, no interruptions, no need to rush. After all, no one was leaving tonight. They had until the sun came up and even then they didn't have to stop. "I love you," Toby spoke, his lips dancing along her collarbone as he marked his territory. "I love you Mrs. Cavanaugh."

"I wanted to say that first." This time there would be no goodbyes, no questions, no insecurities. They were together- bound forever- and sometimes forever lasted only one second. And they intended to make it last…because if they only had one second, they wanted this to be the way they spent it: together in every meaning of the word.

_**Thanks for reading! I chose Birmingham because Troian said she's never been and always wanted to go…and all the places I mentioned are actually there; I did my research! Always feel free to suggest prompts. I hope you enjoyed this one!**_


	6. Show You

_spobytreegan__: __If you could write a cute, emotional, smutty spoby prompt I'll love ya forever?! thank you in advance __sexyperfectreeganlove__: Spoby smut after spencer moves in please? Or anything spoby xxx thank ya xxx _

_**This is rated M. If you don't want smut, don't read on. Otherwise, enjoy!**_

_**Show You**_

As Toby slowly came to consciousness, opening his tired eyes, he noticed that, to his pleasure, he was not alone. Both of his arms encompassed the petite frame of his girlfriend, her face resting peacefully on his chest, a slight smile gracing her soft features. He knew that he had put that smile there and honestly, there wasn't a better feeling in the world than being the one responsible for that relaxed expression. He loved watching her sleep- he loved seeing her calm and comfortable, and in this case, thoroughly sated. Pulling the covers over their nude bodies, seeing that there was quite a chill, Toby closed his eyes once more and relished in the feeling of their passion, their love, and their desires.

"_Can I stay here for a while?" Those words were music to Toby's ears; he couldn't believe they were really going to be roommates. But all the while, he knew something was wrong. She wouldn't just up and leave her own house, even her dysfunctional family, for no apparent reason. After all, she was logic and facts, not one to go on impulse and be trusting in love. So, he, although happy and relieved that he could be there for her, nodded slowly, capturing her in his warm embrace. When she only held on tighter, Toby decided to lead her over to the couch, sensing the need for support. Support for Spencer to let go and let it out without having to worry about anything else. "How could he say that?" she mumbled into her thighs a few minutes later, having opted for the fetal position and Toby's hand rubbing her back. Toby, patient as ever, waited for her to continue. "How am I the one ruining my family?"_

"_You are not ruining your family." Spencer could feel his hand tense but nonetheless he continued the soothing circles. "I'm sure he didn't mean it," Toby lied, hoping that he would sound convincing. She needed her family, as ruthless as they were, for she believed they held not only her fate but also her worth._

"_He did." Spencer was crying now, harder than before, the deep breaths she had been taking long forgotten. "I mean, why do I even bother? It's not like I matter anyway." At that, Toby had no choice but to stop altogether. This wasn't right; this wasn't how her life was supposed to turn out. If there was anything Toby had tried to do for her, it was to make sure she felt needed, wanted, valued. _

"_Come here." Toby opened his arms, waiting for her to lift her head once more. When she didn't move, Toby decided to place her into his lap instead. Gently raising her chin with his fingers, Toby brought her dark eyes to meet his stormy ones. "That is not and will never be true, Spencer. You mean the world to me, to your friends, and to your family. No matter what is said in the heat of the moment." As the tears cascaded down her face yet again, Toby brought his lips to kiss each one away. "Let me show you how much I love you." _

_It didn't take any more words, any more confirmation than her leaning up to reach his tender lips. "Please Toby, love me." With that simple phrase, Toby couldn't deny that she wanted this…she needed this. So, never breaking their intense lip-lock, Toby lifted Spencer into his arms, walking into his modest bedroom, carefully laying her down on the freshly-made bed. Her arms were still looped around her neck as he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Taking his time and staring into the windows of her soul, Toby peeled her shirt off, her coat having been deposited much earlier. Spencer went to reach for him but he held her arms above her head. "Let me see you."_

_Her bra was unclasped the next minute, her jeans tossed on the floor the one after, her lace panties slid down tantalizingly slowly, and his lips on hers all the while. He was going to take his time tonight because she was his and he was hers. "Toby, please." But it was of no use, Toby wouldn't free her arms as he disentangled his mouth from hers. He wanted to see her, to see her naked in front of him. She blushed but continued to look into his eyes, noting the way they grew darker and the way he scanned her body, paying attention to every detail with nothing but love and lust present. Desire present. _

_And just like that, he stopped- locking eyes with his love- finally taking his place beside her on the bed. It was in that moment that Toby decided to go for it, to give into her desire and his temptation. Grabbing her ass, Toby lifted her pelvis into the air, situating her smooth legs so that they were propped on his shoulders. Spencer's gasp and low moan only proved to make him bolder as he worked his fingers in little circles over the delicate skin of her inner thigh. "Toby." Spencer was arching her hips but he would not be rushed. As one finger danced along her entrance, the other traveled up to cup her breast, pinching and flicking her hardened nipple. Still she was trapped down, being held in her spot, where he held all control. And the scary part was, she didn't mind._

_Switching to massage her other breast, Toby moved his mouth to her vagina, sucking on her clit. "Ah, Toby." To that, he only furthered his ministrations, writing her name with his tongue. And finally, he let her hands go, allowing them to shoot straight to his hair. Spencer held him there, at her core, only moving to give him better access and to have some fun of her own. _

"_Spencer," Toby moaned as she left a hickey on his collarbone, after effectively removing his shirt. _

"_I can have fun too." Yet before she made another move, his lips were back on hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, not that she minded in the least. Seeing that they were both enjoying the new position, Spencer took the lead, yanking his jeans and boxers off swiftly, grabbing his member in her hand, leading him to her opening. Once Toby caught up, her hand putting him in a daze, he entered her smoothly, immediately beginning to rock his hips. _

"_So can I." And then all they knew were their moans…and screams…and the deliciously wonderful feeling of him stretching her in the best possible way. So, it was only a matter of time before Spencer's walls began to contract around him, nearly pushing him over the edge, but not quite. He was still able to reach down between their sweating bodies and flick her clit, effectively making her writhe in pleasure. And sure enough, when Spencer came, Toby came right after, both feeling both sated and full of bliss._

Looking back on last night, Toby couldn't help but give way to another smile. They had come so far, not only in their relationship but in their sex life too. From enemies to friends to lovers and from awkward to mediocre to mind-blowing sex, Toby and Spencer had been through it all. Neither one was afraid to be bold, to make the first move, to take a chance. It was as if they could read each other, and, as Spencer began to stir, Toby couldn't be any happier that she was his and that he was hers.

_**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think. As always, feel free to suggest a prompt at any time.**_


	7. I'd See You Again

_**Anon: spoby- spencer car accident and toby saves her after she almost drowns**_

_**I'd See You Again**_

They say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. Your successes, your failures, your family, your friends, your lovers. But what if it doesn't? What if you never know that you're about to die? What if the end is just, well, the end? There are no tearful goodbyes and "I love you's." There is no recognition of all that has made you the way you are or what events have shaped you. There are no memories to laugh over, to cry over, to just mull over. There is nothing but darkness and a lingering coldness. A black hole or a void to never be filled. _What if in death, your life never flashes before your eyes?_

"I've seen sunny days that I'd thought would never end. I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, but I always thought I'd see you again," Spencer sang quietly, her eyes closed as she listened to the beautiful lyrics. Grabbing her hand, Toby intertwined their fingers, brushing his lips over her knuckles. "What was that for?" Spencer questioned, still not opening her tired eyes.

Toby just chuckled, the smile never leaving his face; some things just couldn't be explained. "Just because."

"That's not an answer," she repeated the phrase so often employed by her parents throughout the span of her childhood.

"Oh, is that so, Miss Hastings?" Toby asked as he looked over to her briefly before returning his eyes to the road. "I didn't realize I was on trial."

"Want a ruler to your hand?"

"Oh so you're going old school on me now?" He laughed, tugging her closer. So, feeling extremely peaceful, Spencer simply laid her head on his shoulder, scooting over to the middle seat of the truck's leather-clad interior.

"Well I gave you fair warning that I was born in the wrong century," Spencer shrugged, eliciting a throaty chuckle from her boyfriend.

Yet, the laugh quickly morphed into a strangled scream. It took a mere second for Toby to realize that the oncoming car was close…too close. There was nowhere for them to go. He threw himself over Spencer, desperately trying to shield her from the car coming directly towards them, the opposing driver slumped over the steering wheel. He didn't even have time to think about how the black Toyota had made it so far without incident seeing as it was driving against the traffic. Spencer didn't have the time to calculate the facts that seemed to be on a never ending loop inside of her head- how many drunk drivers are on the road, survival chances, how to minimize the effect of the impact- it was gone in a whisper, leaving the two to their fear and their slim chance of making it out of this alive.

And suddenly, they were falling. The tan truck spinning in circles as a sickening crack filled the air, until finally, the truck made a final flip over the concrete railing. Nothing was enough to stop the fall, to save the two. The world seemed to be on standstill, waiting for the outcome, but all the while the couple's lives were plummeting to their untimely death. 

With a cannonball, the truck succumbed to the mass of water beneath it, sinking almost immediately. Toby moved to quickly unbuckle his seatbelt before trying desperately to crack the window. But the pressure was too much. That is, until he remembered his tool belt. As the water crept further into the truck, Toby managed to grab the first screwdriver he could find, pounding the tool into the driver's side window with as much might as he could muster in his bruised state. When he heard it, the sweet sound of breaking glass, Toby knew it was a miracle but that he had to move fast. He hadn't been forced to endure the worst of the accident; a swerve of the car had caused Spencer to be hit head-on.

Looking over to his right, he noticed that things were far worse than he could have ever imagined. Spencer was not only unconscious, but her head was bleeding, turning the bitter water of the lake into a sea of red. Her body was contorted into a vile twist, her pelvis turned almost one hundred and eighty degrees.

Toby shook his head to rid himself of the horrid picture before reaching out to grab Spencer by her abdomen, yanking her seatbelt off in record time. She was barely breathing and he could tell that there was a chance that she wouldn't make it once the water swallowed them both, even if he got her to the surface. That wasn't going to stop him though. Toby eased Spencer out of what had become known as their baby, attempting to avoid the sharp edges of glass surrounding the broken window.

When Toby reached the surface he barely stopped to take a breath; instead he continued to make his way over to the snow-covered ground surrounding their own personal hell. "Spencer, please." It took all he had to peel himself away from her lifeless body and to dial the number no one wishes to ever call. "Please help. She's not breathing. She's bleeding and-" Toby heard the woman cut him off, to try to send help his way, but it was all a blur. He was on autopilot, going through the motions without really feeling anything. He was numb and it wasn't from the cold- it was from the darkness threatening to consume the love of his life. He had started the chest compressions and CPR, only pausing to answer a question here and there from the woman on the line. He couldn't sit and do nothing as she slipped away.

This wasn't meant to happen. This wasn't in the plans. This wasn't what was held in their future. The two were destined to get married, to find jobs, and to have a family. To grow old together, to laugh often, and to love forever. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. "She's gone." But it did and she was. She wasn't here and never would be again. And the worst part was that they never had a goodbye. And it was then that Toby realized that when you die, your life doesn't flash before your eyes. Spencer, his life, died and nothing changed. The world went on without pause and the Earth continued to spin on its axis. No one said a word and the memories didn't come flooding back. He was alone and cold, broken and forgotten.

"We have a heartbeat!" At those words Toby's head snapped up. What had happened? "Down twenty-three seconds." Not another word was spoken and yet the tears continued to fall. Spencer wasn't awake but she was alive. She was breathing. She would be okay.

It was then that Toby thought that maybe your life doesn't flash before your eyes when you die, but instead, when you live.

_**Thanks for reading. I'm not sure how I feel about this one so tell me what you think. As always, feel free to submit prompts- I still have some to finish but I'll add yours to the list! Thanks!**_


	8. Don't Dare

_missdallywinston: Secondly, write a confrontation you think happened between Ali and someone else the night she disappeared._

_**Don't Dare**_

"I'm not done talking to you!" Melissa spat as she turned Alison around by her shoulder, the slight breeze blowing back her neatly kept brown locks.

"Well I am."

"That's not how it works!" Melissa kept Alison rooted to her spot, her grip tightening with every word. "You have to stop."

"Stop what?" Alison asked, faux innocence coating her words. "Or maybe you should stop."

"What have I ever done to you?" In the seconds Alison took to formulate her reply, Melissa felt the chill pick up- the wind rustling the leaves and causing goose bumps to form on her arms.

"Maybe not to me but to my friends." At the look of incredulity on Melissa's face, Alison continued. "Cut the crap Melissa. I know that you've been hurting Spencer."

"I haven't hurt her. I've helped her. What have you done? Threaten them? Keep them beneath you?"

"Oh, so I'm the one at fault? You listen to me: she doesn't need your 'help.'" Alison began to walk away, only to be pulled right back into the conversation. Pushing her hands away, Alison shoved Melissa back, her eyes lighting with a passion only she could obtain instantaneously. "You gave her the Adderall." Melissa's scoff only added fuel to the fire. "You think that it's okay? You think that it's okay to hurt my friends?"

"I never hurt her. I'm helping her. She never was good enough anyway," Melissa answered, not a trace of remorse in her tone. "She needs me."

"No, she doesn't." Alison was positive. Spencer had more going for her than drugs and family prowess.

"Are you sure? Because I believe she said that she didn't need you just a few minutes ago."

"Don't flatter yourself. She needs me. She's more than some junkie who sits around popping pills all day," Alison shook her head, placing a hand on Melissa's shoulder. "You understand that, don't you?" The challenge, that was clear in her tone, but Melissa merely brushed her hand off and held her head up high.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Wrong answer. Either leave Spencer alone or you'll be the junkie in everyone's eyes. You'll be nothing more than an addict with poor mommy and daddy doing nothing to help. They won't want you or your success." With eyebrows raised and identical looks of hatred, the tension was palpable. As Melissa turned to leave, Alison only became more enraged. This was not how their relationship worked; how any of her relationships worked. "You don't walk away from me."

"You listen to me Alison-"

"Nice try," Alison bit back, her hands finding their place on her hips. "You're not the one calling the shots; I am." Melissa too found her ground once more, placing her hands on her hips just the same.

"You have no proof. No proof that I gave Spencer anything. Besides, you can't get to me without hurting Spencer too."

"Wrong again," Alison said as she squared her shoulders and set her jaw. "I may not have proof that you were just as high as the rest of them but I know what you guys did."

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked, not wanting to believe that Alison had known the truth. _"She couldn't. Could she? No, our little momentous have been long gone," _she assured herself as she attempted to maintain her strong demeanor.

"You thought you had it all worked out…that I would never find those videos." At the stunned look on Melissa's face, Alison smirked, finding her groove once more. "One word and those videos will go viral." Walking away, Alison decided to make her final jab. "Turns out the guy I like, likes to make movies. I thought they were just of me, but I guess the guy next door gets off on all the girls next door." Alison grinned wickedly as she turned around to face Melissa for the last time. "You should have been more careful. Sleeping around with him. He's not loyal; he's not yours, he was never yours."

"Ian wouldn't do that," Melissa was adamant as she tried to rid her thoughts of another failed relationship.

"Fine. Don't believe me. I'm only trying to help." And with that, she was gone; her entire existence seemingly vanishing. The only thing that remained was the light wisp of perfume and the harsh laughter that followed in her wake. Because, even when Alison was gone, her cruel memory haunted those she knew, forever. And in that way, she would never really be gone. Who knew that a memory could remain ingrained for so long? Maybe it could because she never really was a memory…she was just waiting for her prey to walk into her trap; waiting in the shadows for the right time to pounce. At least, that was what Melissa thought, for Alison had a way of proving that even the best kept secrets would be found out, in time.


	9. Really?

_prettylittleliars39464: Love these all. Well, since ive read the pll books, and well... I wont say the other reason why in case you didn't see the latest pll episode, but can you make a hannaxmike one shot please? :) prettylittleliars39464: Hanna x mike? Like a present day one? That would be awesome :)_

**_Really?_**

"Hanna!" Turning around at the sound of her name, Hanna was surprised to see no other than Mike Montgomery rushing to her side.

"Hey, what's up?" Hanna spit out, a slight air of tension between the two. After all, she found it rather strange and unnerving that the day after she brought up her foul play, so to say, with Mike, he would decide to strike up a conversation.

"You're Aria's friend, right?" He began. "Well, of course you are, but I meant, you usually know what's going on with her…right?"

"Mike, is there something I'm supposed to be getting from this? Because almost anyone will tell you that I don't do subtle."

Mike laughed, running his hand through his hair. "I was wondering if she's been acting differently around you guys. She's been asking me all these questions and keeps looking at me as if she knows something," he explained. "I'm lost."

Blushing, Hanna got the feeling that Mike knew more than he was letting on. "I'm assuming she said something about me and you."

"Something like that," Mike nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess what I'm asking is: why? Why now?"

"Listen, Mike-" Hanna tried, only to be interrupted.

"I'm not asking for some lame excuse either. I'd rather have no answer to one you made up on the fly."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I told your sister what happened between us." Hanna threw her hands up in the air. "Is that what you want to hear?" She began to walk away, not only feeling embarrassed but called out, when she felt Mike grip her gently on the shoulder.

"I didn't come here for an apology," Mike spoke softly, attempting to keep the conversation private even though it was taking place in the middle of one of the school's bustling hallways.

"Then what do you want?"

"I wanted to know what made you bring it up," and it seemed as though his voice dropped even lower.

"It was brought up because I finally had the courage to bring it up," Hanna responded truthfully. "Our group has too many secrets and all that has done to us in the past is screwed us over. I didn't want something that is so clearly from the past to come between Aria and I."

"Oh,; well thanks for letting me know." He took off, Hanna sure that there was more than he was letting on. Yelling after him seeing as there was no way in hell she was running in her heels, she was able to stop Mike from retreating. Walking up to him and shooting daggers at those staring because if there ever was a time, this most definitely was not, she took his hand and led him into the first available empty classroom.

"Mike-"

"You know, that's the second time you've said my name like that in this conversation alone and I'm beginning to think that nothing good can come of it."

"All I wanted to say was that I wasn't finished and I don't think you were either. I'm sorry that I didn't give you the answer you were hoping for but you wanted the truth," Hanna huffed, her built-up anger getting the best of her. "God, I mean people say they want to know but they don't. I don't even know what anyone wants anymore! What do you want me to say? That I brought it up because I wanted Aria to hate me or for our friendship to fall apart? I wanted her to give you crap about something that happened years ago? Seriously-" It was in that moment that Hanna was cut off, yet again, but this time with Mike's lips on hers. All the anger, all the embarrassment, all the secrecy flowed into the kiss with such passion, such intensity, that Hanna nearly stumbled backwards into the abandoned desk. Scratch that, she did fall back against it, only to then be pulled in tighter by Mike. In the heat of the moment, she gripped at his biceps, reveling in how muscular he had become since their short fling.

Finally, after quite some time, Mike pulled back for air, whispering in her ear, "I was hoping you said it because you still felt the same way about me." And with that, he left, leaving Hanna to catch her breath and recompose herself, a slight smile on his face matching her own. Maybe they were on to something before Ali interrupted…maybe they did have something after all. Maybe the idea wasn't so far fetched…maybe, in the end, they had a chance.

**_Thank you so much for reading and for all of your prompts! I still have some on my list so don't fret- I haven't forgotten any. I'll crank them out as soon as possible. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this one!_**


	10. Can You See Me?

_Anon: Could you write a Pretty Little Liars fic pairing Spencer and… Spencer! Maybe she encounters herself in a dream and discovers she has some latent narcissism ;)_

**_Read the whole story before you judge please!_**

**_ Do You See Me?_**

"I did pretty well on the test…at least I didn't fail," Aria said as she looked over her French exam, noting how the red pen marks made her cringe. "And this is why I love English," she sighed, knowing she was caught in a lie.

"Oh I aced that test," Spencer waved her hand as if to say that it was no big deal as she looked over to see what Aria was talking about.

"Really Spencer?" Hanna exclaimed. "Even I know she's upset." Spencer looked up from her folded hands with a slight shake of the head. "And I'm the one who's always saying the wrong things…"

"I have to go," Spencer stated with disinterest as she went to grab her brown leather bag. "Maybe I said it because it's the truth," she whispered, almost menacingly, into Hanna's ear.

"Is it just me or has Spencer…changed…recently?" Emily asked the two sitting across from her.

"She's just acting weird," Hanna dismissed the topic, moving on to bigger and better things.

* * *

"Hey, what do you think?" Hanna looked over to Spencer who was staring intensely at her bright red nail polish as she added the final design.

"Hmm?"

"I said: what do you think?"

Spencer examined the low cut, blue dress Hanna was holding up against her torso. "I would look great in that!" Spencer exclaimed, running over to get a closer look.

"Well thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to hear," Hanna bit back sarcastically, shoving the dress into Spencer's hands before walking away in a huff.

* * *

"My phone keeps going off," Emily stated, more than annoyed with her dying-and therefore repeatedly dinging- device.

"I know, I keep getting a million text messages. But you know, that's to be expected," Spencer gushed, paying little attention to the brunette before her.

"Okay, what gives?" Hanna had finally had enough- this was not the Spencer she knew, not the Spencer she was friends with, and definitely not the Spencer she wanted to listen to.

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you're acting. It's like…you're like…" Hanna trailed off, snapping her fingers as she tried to find the word.

"A narcissist?" Spencer asked, a knowing gleam in her chocolate orbs.

"You little," Hanna laughed. "Sometimes I really don't get you."

"And sometimes you have to be creative to teach the great Hanna Mairin something new," Spencer chuckled. If only she had tried roleplaying as a teaching tool a while ago...yeah, Hanna would've aced her SATs.

**_Thanks for reading! Please review:)_**


	11. Exposed

_Guest: :Haleb please. Anything Haleb. I don't even care I'm just going through Haleb withdrawl. So just anything Haleb would be great. Thank you! AuthorABC123: Can you do Haleb? No Haleb stories are being updated/uploaded and it's really depressing. :'( Maybe either Caleb coming back from Ravenswood to see Hanna; Hanna meeting Caleb's mom, stepdad and brothers; Ashley walking in on Caleb and Hanna making out/getting ready to have sex, or (I would LOVE this one!) Caleb fighting Travis! That would be amazing! (Or you could just do all of them, since Haleb is the canon pairing worst off right now) Please and thank you! :) _

**_Exposed_**

"Hey," Travis greeted as he pecked Hanna on the cheek. After the fiasco of Hanna's mom basically kicking him out of the house, neither were too keen on rushing their relationship. After all, throwing plates with her mom had been strangely therapeutic and Hanna was beginning to think that maybe she had moved a little fast. Just because someone was gone didn't mean that everything concerning them had to be thrown out the window as well. Especially things concerning her wardrobe, particularly her black mini-skirt. Seriously, that was her favorite skirt and she was not parting with it even if it had been Caleb's favorite too.

"Hi," Hanna chirped, a smile gracing her delicate features as she grabbed Travis' hands. "Let's go."

"Where, may I ask, are we going?" He had a grin on his face and Hanna couldn't help but be reminded of the grin Caleb used to give her; the one that sent her blushing. _No, not now. _Hanna chided, looking towards Travis once more.

"_The Brew_. I am in desperate need of a latte." At that, Travis sneered good-naturedly, shaking his head.

"Why am I not surprised?" Suddenly it was as if Caleb was back again…as if he was the one joking with her. As if he was the one who thought he knew everything; that he had known everything from the get-go. _"You don't know the first thing about me," Hanna spoke matter-of-factly. "No, you don't know the first thing about you." _And although Caleb had said less than ten words, Hanna was sure that he knew more than he was letting on. He saw past the perfection, the family, the boyfriend, the friends…he saw what most people were happy to ignore. That Rosewood was not some picturesque place filled with the world's best people. Rosewood had skeletons in the closet just like anywhere and anyone else. "Hanna. Hanna!"

"What?" Hanna looked up, shaking herself out of her short reverie.

"I've been trying to talk to you for a few minutes. Is something wrong?" Travis tried, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"Nothing's wrong. Let's go," Hanna said, moving out of his hold, and starting up a quick pace. She figured that they might as well walk; she had to clear her head anyway. At the moment, being stuck in the confined space of a car wasn't high on her priority list, especially when the other person in the car was Travis. The walk took about ten minutes but Hanna didn't mind- she needed the time to herself. Travis had followed, originally questioning her choice to walk, yet merely walking behind her anyway. He seemed to understand that Hanna wasn't in the mood to talk or he didn't want to pry; either way, no questions were asked. Upon arriving at _The Brew_, Travis took a chance and pulled Hanna to his side. The moment however, only lasted a moment as Hanna left muttering something about needing her coffee.

Defeated, Travis ran a hand behind his neck before finally settling down at one of the several empty tables over to the side. At least there they would have some privacy, possibly to finally talk about what was wrong and what the two of them were doing. Travis wasn't sure what to think: was he the rebound? The boyfriend? The friend with benefits? Too lost in his thoughts to notice, Travis failed to recognize the man standing, and glaring, before him. "I'm sorry is this your table?" Travis asked, pointing to the wooden round table with his thumb.

"No," the man responded, an edge to his voice. Travis was too caught up in his thoughts to care and proceeded to take a seat as if nothing was wrong.

Finally looking up after a few minutes, wondering where Hanna was, Travis was met with the same icy stare. "Is there a problem here?"

"You know what, there is a problem here."

"Great," Travis shot up out of his seat, the chair falling to the ground as he recognized the man standing in front of him. "Would you mind letting me in on this problem?"

"Sure thing." Before another cutting remark could be exchanged, a rattling punch made contact with Travis' jaw. Just like that, another and another were thrown, hitting his stomach, face, and arms. Fighting back, but not being particularly skilled in the area, Travis managed to throw in a few punches of his own. People were starting to gather around but it wasn't until one person pushed through the crowd that the two stopped fighting.

"What the in the- Caleb?" Hanna's shrill voice rang out, permeating the thick tension that had enveloped the fighting duo.

"Hanna," Caleb's voice was breathy as he pulled back, his bruising eye looking into her piercing blue ones.

"Don't Hanna me! What the hell is going on here?" Her hands took their place at her hips, her coffee order long forgotten on the pickup counter. She didn't give him a chance to answer, immediately grabbing his arm and pulling him further into the back of the cafe, leaving Travis to fend off the stares on his own.

"What was that for?" Caleb moved his hand to his shoulder where Hanna had just hit him.

"What where you thinking?"

"I was thinking that some guy was cozying up to _my _girlfriend," he spat, his voice filled with a rage Hanna had never witnessed in the past.

"_Ex_- girlfriend," Hanna clarified, her tone increasing in volume. "You had no right to start a fight with Travis." She watched as he ran his hands through his brown locks, a habit he had picked up when he was nervous. "You brought this on yourself." Hanna moved to turn around but before she could take a step forward, Caleb spun her back around.

"You act like this was easy for me."

"You wanted it this way! You left me for someone I gave to you!"

"It's not what you think; it's not like that," Caleb's voice wavered, not a decibel above a whisper.

"Then what is it like?" Rather than answering her question with words, Caleb decided to let his lips do the talking. He wrapped his arm around her waist and roped her in, crashing his lips onto hers. The rest was up to her.

_"What if I don't want to?" "It's okay." "What if I do want to?" "That's okay too." _

_"How could you not talk about us? We're intimate." "We're what?" "Yeah, let's just forget I said that." "You just said the 'i' word! I have never heard a guy say the 'i' word." _

_"I don't know how much longer I can do this. I need to touch you." _

_"Hanna, I love you." "I love you too Caleb." _

Five seconds…it took five seconds for Hanna to reciprocate; for her to lean into the kiss, eventually backing Caleb into the wall. Her hands found their way to his hair and as she pulled and tugged, she felt Caleb pull her in even closer, leaving virtually no space between them. And all their anger and passion was poured into that one moment, that one embrace, all their feelings laid out on the table for the other to see. There was no deception, no veiling of the truth; everything between the two was unguarded and vulnerable. The way they were always meant to be.

**_Thanks for taking the time to read! I decided that although this was not the next prompt on my list, I would forgo order for Haleb shippers. There needed to be some reconciliation! Anyways, I'm still working on prompts and would love your opinions, suggestions, and ideas. I'll probably be doing another Haleb in the future, seeing as there were multiple prompts to choose from, I just won't be completing them back-to-back. Thanks again! Please review._**


	12. But It's Not My Birthday

_spencie: omg i loved your two last prompts about spoby ! :) they're my otp and your smutt was freaking awsome!please write more for spencer and toby!i would love to read more smutty prompts but anything spoby would be fine by me:) spobytreegan: omg i jus read it im crying it was amazing everything was perfect im like crying because you write so well and the smut oh damn girl i love it! like omg i could kiss you love it so much, thank you so much babe!_

_if you ever are bored i wont object to more spoby smut he he_

_xxxxx_

**_I've gotten more than one prompt asking for more smut so here it is. As I said, this is smut so if you don't like, don't read. This chapter is clearly rated M. This is my take on what could have happened if Mr. Hastings didn't interrupt their shower scene._**

**_But It's Not My Birthday_**

"Spence, I got the hot water running," Toby called as he made his way into the main room of his loft. Seeing her on the couch, Toby made his way over to kneel in front of her. She smiled and took is offered hand to hoist herself up off of the sofa, leading him into the bathroom. "You know that's my shirt," he teased gently, his arms wrapping around her petite waist.

"And these are your boxers," Spencer stepped back, pointing to the blue material covering her lower half.

"How could I forget?" Toby smirked as he roped Spencer in, planting a kiss firmly on her lips. "You look better in my clothes anyway."

"Is that so?" Spencer teased, pulling back from his lips for some much needed air. "Because you look better in no clothes."

Smirking, Toby moved his hands to her waist, brushing his fingers over the exposed skin. "Well I'd say you look better in your birthday suit any day." Spencer chuckled, turning her head to face her boyfriend.

"Ah, but it's not my birthday," she teased, biting her lower lip as she looped her arms around Toby's neck.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked as he inched his hands up her shirt, his calloused fingers leaving trails of fire in their wake. Once he made his way up to her breasts, Spencer let out a sigh, only for him to skirt around them, going further up. Then, he began his descent, still missing the prize, continuing his torture for quite some time, waiting for Spencer to break. Two could play at this game.

"Toby, please." The breathy plea was almost enough for Toby…almost. But instead he slid his hand beneath he rim of her- but really his- boxers, pushing them down with ease. _If only she would wear these everyday_, Toby mused. Spencer moaned, begging for more, but Toby still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He connected his lips with her inner thigh all the while dancing around her breasts. She was squirming and Toby knew he had her- she wasn't even trying to fight back. "Toby, please." When that didn't work, Spencer continued in the most assertive voice she could muster. "Toby, please get on with it or I will finish this myself."

Toby's lips vibrated on her thigh as he laughed. Spencer was getting frustrated, that was clear as day, but he knew she was enjoying this too. Spencer was about to prove her point when suddenly, Toby latched on to her core and grabbed her left breast. Moaning in pleasure, Spencer let her head fall back against the bathroom wall. It was only then that she became aware of how hot she had become, the cold tile adding to the sensation of it all. Immediately, Toby shot out his tongue, tasting her wetness, figure eights leading its path. Spencer was writhing in pleasure so much so that she planted her fingers in his hair, pulling and tugging as yet another moan escaped her parted lips.

Quickly, Toby scooped Spencer up, a surprised yelp leaving her mouth, setting her down on the porcelain counter. He used this new angle to take her breast into his mouth, all the while rubbing her clit between his fingers. The sensation was overwhelming as Spencer panted, begging for more. Finally, Toby slid one finger into her vagina, slowly moving it in and out. "Stop…teasing…me," Spencer tried to whine but the plea was filled with too much pleasure to prove her point.

Toby moved his attention her her other breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue. Without a second thought, he pushed in a second finger, then a third, reveling in her tightness. By this point Spencer was clutching at anything in her path, her body quivering beneath her. She was glad that she was sitting down; she had a feeling that she wouldn't have been able to support herself. Spencer was clawing Toby's back to the point where she was sure it would leave marks but she couldn't bring herself to care. It just felt so good.

Feeling her climax on the rise, Toby removed his lips from her breasts, kissing his way down to her heat. His fingers moved faster as his lips took her pussy in his mouth. But out of all that, it was the humming that sent her over the edge. "Fuck," Spencer cursed, something Toby had grown accustomed to. If anything, it was strange that she hand't let one slip sooner. And after her juices coated his fingers, Toby brought them out to lick each and every one, locking eyes with Spencer all the while.

Blushing, Spencer brought him into a kiss; a kiss far from tender and rippling with passion. His hands found their way to her narrow hips as Spencer's encircled his neck. The more heated the lip-lock became, the more Spencer could feel Toby's member pressing into her thigh. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Spencer allowed him to lead the way to the shower. The water was still warm, stinging Toby's scratched back but lighting a passion he couldn't deny. After all, who stopped at just one? Spencer began sliding up and down his waist, her athletic abilities coming into play, before slowly sliding herself off his body. Her mouth found his member and finally, finally he found some relief. Yep, it was time for round two…definitely time for round two!

**_Thanks for reading! Please review._**


	13. When The Wall Crumbles

_Guest: can you write an ezria, after aria has a miscarriage?_

**_When The Wall Crumbles_**

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ezra asked as he walked up to his wife of two years.

Stifling a groan, Aria shook her head. "My back's just giving me hell." Aria started to walk away, only to be stopped. Turning around, Aria shot him a questioning glance, only to have him lead her over to the couch positioned in the right corner of their living room. "What are you doing?" Aria spoke with a smile, having a feeling for what was to come. Her suspicions were confirmed as Ezra placed his hands on her back, slowly but surely working out the countless knots.

"You know, I thought these backaches weren't supposed to kick in until the end of the second trimester," Ezra joked, still rubbing up and down Aria's tender back.

"You and me both." Aria leaned a bit further into his hands, letting out a breath of relief. "Apparently Baby Fitz here has other plans."

"How about I make you some tea?" At the offer, Aria's face lit up.

"Hibiscus?"

"Of course," Ezra smiled, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "I'll be right back." Leaning her head back, Aria moved over to rest a bit. Breathing slowly, Aria tried to relax, having been slightly on edge all day. Her back had been screaming and her entire body felt warm since the moment she woke up- tweaking everything more difficult to deal with. "Hey, I added some honey-"

"Shit," Aria leaned over, grabbing her stomach. _Seriously, could this day get any worse? _Aria thought bitterly. Ezra moved as quickly as possible to Aria's side, setting the tea on the end table, and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Aria," Ezra tried but she was too lost in the pain to answer. It was then that Aria began muttering…muttering words barely made out by Ezra.

"No, please no," Aria chanted, tears trailing down her reddened face.

Still trying to asses the situation, Ezra wrapped his arms around Aria's waist, putting his head on her shoulder. Before he could offer a few comforting words, his head shot up. "Aria, you're burning up." She was bawling now, clutching at her waist as she came to terms with what was happening. It was then that Ezra noticed the blood. The blood that was staining the light-wash jeans Aria was wearing. It was then that he caught the rest of her quiet pleas. He felt tears threaten to make an appearance but he knew that he had to be strong for the both of them. "Let's go to the hospital."

* * *

Three days. Seventy-two hours. Four thousand, three-hundred twenty minutes she had been alone. Yes, Ezra was next to her. Yes, her friends came through and offered to stay. Yes, her parents had camped out in the hospital's waiting room. No, Aria was no longer pregnant. She was alone in her body, in her mind, and in her soul.

"Please talk to me," Ezra pleaded, his hand gripping Aria's as if his life depended on it. "Please Ar." He was met with silence…complete and utter silence. The same thing he had heard since the fateful news their doctor had delivered. Their baby was dead; their baby was gone. And since then, he hadn't left his wife's bedside, never stopping and shedding his tears. Aria needed him more than he needed her at the moment. He had to be there for her right now; she had to be put first.

And still, she was stoic. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for his support and it wasn't that she didn't see that he was hurting too; it was the fact that she had lost their child, the fact that she couldn't protect it. The fact that they were missing out on first words and finding the sex and hearing the first cry. All of this was building and still she couldn't find the words. She didn't want to face this and maybe, if she stayed quiet, she wouldn't have to. So she didn't speak, she didn't eat, she didn't make eye contact…she was dead but forced to remain with the living.

On the third night, Ezra finally broke down. While Aria was asleep, lost in the horrors of her nightmares, Ezra allowed himself a few minutes of release. Tears slipped down his cheeks and his sobs were heard by the nurses, but he didn't care. He wouldn't take the focus off of Aria when she was awake, but when she was asleep he was finally given the time to grieve. He had tried to stay strong but he found no other way to go on. The doctor had pulled him aside to tell him the impending consequences of Aria's refusal to communicate, to live, and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't lose her too.

Aria, feeling the tears hitting her palm, tentatively opened her eyes: she allowed herself to break her shield, to look at her husband sitting beside her with his head in his hands and his face hidden from the world. _What have I done?_ Aria's face of indifference contorted into one of sadness and fear. _What have I done?_ And she too shed a tear, sniffling a bit as the salty water made its way over her cracked lips.

Raising his head at the sound, Ezra was greeted with the sight of his distraught wife. He guided her eyes to his as he lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look at him. "Aria, I was so worried."

Immediately he noticed a flash of anger in her eyes as she ripped her hand from his. Why worry about me?" Aria wiped at her eyes, smudging the dried mascara already trailing down her face. "I failed him…or her," she added as an afterthought. "I had one job and I couldn't make it three months!" She was yelling now, refusing Ezra's advances to comfort her. "I never got to hold him. I never got to see what he was like. I never-" she couldn't find the words as the forbidden cries wracked her body.

"Aria, this wasn't your fault," he said as he managed to brush away a stray tear on Aria's cheek. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Aria turned to face her husband, fury etched into her every feature. "He died while inside of me! I was supposed to protect him!" Ezra reached out to grab Aria's wrist, only tightening his hold when she tried to writhe away. "Get the hell off of me!"

"No!" Ezra raised his voice, forcing Aria to remain facing him. Then, quieter, "This wasn't your fault."

"Why don't you hate me?" The broken plea brought the tears back to his emerald orbs.

"What?"

"Why don't you hate me?"

"Aria, I could never hate you," he soothed, loosening his grip on her wrists. "I love you."

"But I failed. I know how much you wanted a baby and-"

"And nothing. You did nothing wrong. Besides, you wanted this baby just as much as I did. Don't hold it all in." And as he rubbed her back, Aria allowed herself to break down; she allowed herself to feel. Slowly, she wound her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder as he kissed her hair. Maybe it was minutes or maybe it was hours, but somewhere along the way, Ezra allowed himself to cry too. Someday they would be okay…someday they would find happiness again…that day just wouldn't be today. They were however, working toward a better day, no longer keeping the emotions at bay. Things would look up; it would just take time. At least, that's what the two told themselves to keep moving on. Without it, they wouldn't have the strength to get through another day. For now, that would have to be enough.


	14. Meet TheFriends?

_JosieCarter: I could love it if you did a prompt on ezria with the girls, or ezria alone, or ezria at dinner with Aria's parent. Anything ezria! I'm totes fine with it, haha xoxo Josie_

**_Meet The…Friends?_**

"Looks like we weren't the only ones with plans this weekend," Caleb said as he walked up to peck Hanna on the cheek. All of the girls had decided that they really needed to get out of the house and what better way to do that than a quadruple date? Hopefully everyone would get along and this would be the first of many get-togethers. After all, why meet the parents when you can meet the friends?

"Who'd you see?" Emily asked, leading the way to the lounge area in the back of _The Brew_.

"Mr. Fitz." Spencer, Hanna, and Emily looked a little startled at the news, having assumed that Aria had filled everyone in on who she was currently dating. But, from the surprised looks on Paige, Caleb, and Toby's faces, they got the feeling she did nothing of the sort.

"Hey," Aria strolled up, arm-in-arm with Ezra. "What's going on?" Immediately, all dates looked from Aria to Ezra to their own boyfriend or girlfriend, incredulous expressions gracing their features.

Choosing to ignore the stares shot her way, Spencer was the first to answer. "Nothing much. Why don't we order; I mean, I don't know about you but I'm going through caffeine withdrawal."

"I'll order!" Emily was quick to jump to duty, having had enough of the tension surrounding the group. Momentarily distracting everyone, Emily gathered everyone's orders and made her way to the counter.

"So," Aria began, the words dying on her tongue.

"So," Paige added, plopping down on the orange sofa.

"So are we going to sit around here all day or dive in feet first?"

"Hanna, it's head first."

"Whatever," she gave a wave of her hand before pulling Caleb down next to her on the other end of the couch, leaving enough room for Emily to sit next to her girlfriend. All eyes turned to Aria and Ezra just as Emily returned with the drinks.

"Well for those of you who don't know, this is my boyfriend…Ezra Fitz," Aria fidgeted nervously, grabbing Ezra's hand as to further her point. Ezra gave a polite wave then motioned for Aria to sit down beside him.

"And Ezra you know Toby, Paige, and Caleb," Spencer added from her place on Toby's lap. Ezra nodded, still a bit uncomfortable but that was to be understood.

A few minutes of silence lapsed before Aria spoke up once more. "Why don't we get to know each other better. I mean, we hardly hang out as a whole group." A chorus of 'sure' and 'why not's were heard so Aria took that as her queue to begin. "Paige: what was one of your favorite dates with Emily?"

"Well, I would have to say our first date. We talked and sang karaoke-"

"You got Emily to sing karaoke?" Hanna interrupted. "I've been trying to get the girls to sing with me for years! You so owe me Emily," Hanna grinned as Emily tried to hide her blush.

"My turn!" Emily spoke up. "Aria and Ezra: what are your favorite qualities in each other?" At her question, both Ezra and Aria looked into each other's eyes, seemingly lost in thought, that is until a cough was heard and the two broke apart.

"I love that Aria fights for what she believes in." Aria turned crimson at the admission, turning to look Ezra in the eyes, knowing that they were both thinking of her fighting for their love "I love that she cares about everyone and is able to put her thoughts into words. I love that she loves more strongly than anyone I know." He paused to take a breath. "I love everything about her," he said as he leaned down to place a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."

"Don't think you're getting out of the question Aria," Spencer teased, snuggling further into Toby. "What do you love about Fitz?"

"Spencer, how many times have I told you to just call him Ezra?"

"I know, I just like pulling you leg."

"Aren't you just the best friend a girl could have?"

"Of course," Spencer laughed along. "Come on; get on with it."

"Okay, well I love that he remembers the little things. That he'll watch black and white movies with me and will always be honest with me. I love that he can make me laugh."

"Aww, the lovebirds have taken off," Toby joked, getting into the groove. Maybe this wouldn't be as awkward as they had originally expected. It was clear that both Ezra and Aria were meant to be together.

"Oh so that's how you want to play?" Ezra turned away from Aria, allowing his eyes to travel to Toby. "Your turn. Describe Spencer in one word." For the remainder of the afternoon, questions were fired and laughs were shared; the tension faded away and the elephant in the room made its exit. Everyone was putting in effort to make this date work and it seemed that everyone was actually, wholeheartedly, enjoying themselves.

* * *

"What did you think?" Aria was rather nervous seeing as it was the first time Ezra had really spent time with her friends. And they had jumped in quite quickly, three hours for the first meeting? Besides, this meant more than what her parents thought- she cared more about his opinion of her friends.

"Aria, relax," Ezra grabbed her trembling hands, locking them with his. "I think the date was a success." Aria gave a half-smile, leaning in to peck him on the cheek. "Once the ball was rolling, it was easy."

"So you like them?"

"How couldn't I like them? They're your friends Aria; I want to make a good impression." To be honest, he had been nervous too. It wasn't everyday you met students outside of the classroom.

"But I don't want you to like them because I do. I want you to like them and for them to like you. I don't want things to be awkward."

"Listen to me," Ezra said as he gently lifted Aria's chin. "I had a great time." Leaning in, Aria pressed her lips to his, smiling into the gesture, before breaking away to embrace in a hug. "Why don't we go out to dinner?"

"Really, where to?"

"Well, I figured we could go to the French vegan restaurant I had told you about since we never got to go the last time," Ezra brushed his fingers over Aria's cheeks before intertwining their hands.

"Ah, how could I forget," Aria began the walk to Ezra's car. "We got a little too involved in some…extracurricular activities." Upon arrival, Ezra unlocked the doors and made his way in, after letting Aria in on the passenger side of course.

"You know, maybe we have still have some work to do," Ezra teased, leaning in for another lip-lock.

"Definitely," Aria breathed. And they both knew they wouldn't be getting to the restaurant anytime soon…but hey, what the hell. They deserved it after all. Meeting the friends? That had just been begging for trouble! Why not rejoice in their success?


	15. Just A Little Crazy

_Guest: This was heaven! I love your smut, some haleb smut would be amazing. Or haleb pregnancy/ birth is always fun. Whatever you do I'm sure will be amazing. Guest: Haleb please. Smut,pregnancy,birth,fluff,just anything romance. Guest: Haleb please. Birth/pregnancy/smut/fluff. Your writing is amazing. britneymartina: can you pretty please do a haleb one next please_

**_Just A Little Crazy_**

"Hanna, we're going to be late." Caleb turned slightly to face Hanna in the passenger seat before returning his eyes to the road.

"Caleb!"

"No, we can't stop."

"But I'm hungry," Hanna whined. Caleb continued to shake his head when he heard it: the whimper. It was only a matter of time before Hanna would be crying and he hated seeing her so upset. Of course he understood that her hormones were all out of whack but that didn't make it any easier to witness. Grabbing her trembling hand, Caleb brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Where do you want to stop?"

Raising her head, Hanna thought for a moment as she used her other hand to rub her baby bump. "I want chicken and broccoli in garlic sauce…oh, and fried rice!" After a few moments, Hanna added to her request. "But not from Grand China; I want King Chef."

"That's forty-five minutes away!" Their doctor's appointment was in thirty minutes- they didn't have time for this. "How about we get some after?"

"No." Hanna shot her husband a glare. "The baby is hungry _now_." Suddenly angry, Hanna snatched her hand away, resting both on her stomach. "And since this is _your _fault, I deserve Chinese food when I want it."

"What?" Caleb stared at her in disbelief.

"You heard me!"

"It takes two to tango," Caleb stated as he stopped at a red light. Once stationary, Caleb turned to take in his wife's appearance. She was once again caught between tears and rage. "Hey, look at me." Caleb used his fingers to lift Hanna's chin. "I'm sorry, baby. We can get Chinese."

Hanna shook her head, a few tears trailing down her make-up laden face. "I hate this." At the confused look on Caleb's face, Hanna continued, "I hate how I can't even have a normal conversation anymore! I'm either sick or hungry or crying or mad. I have to go to the bathroom all the time and I'm getting fat. I hate all of this!"

"Hanna, listen to me. I'm sorry you feel like everything is working agains you. But listen: you're not crazy or fat; you're pregnant. This is normal."

"Well it doesn't feel like it," Hanna muttered, drying the fallen tears with her hand.

"I can't say I know how you feel because then I'd be a girl and I don't think either of us are up to that…" This elicited a laugh from Hanna which in turn brought a smile to Caleb's face.

"I like your anatomy just the way it is," Hanna joked, poking him in the stomach.

"Glad to hear," Caleb said as he brought his hands to cradle Hanna's stomach. "I just hope that in the end, you're as happy as I am about this."

Cupping his hands with hers, Hanna gave a watery smile. "I am happy…it's just hard. And when you look at me like I'm crazy-" Hanna was interrupted by a chorus of horns, all indicating that the light had turned green a while ago. Breaking away, Caleb continued en route.

"You're not crazy. Well, maybe a little." At the sly grin on Caleb's face, Hanna punched his shoulder.

"Your daddy's a meanie," Hanna spoke to her stomach.

"I wasn't finished. Hanna, you are funny, beautiful, interesting, trusting, and stronger than anyone I know. I love you…all of you. And our baby." Following his short speech, Hanna leaned over to press a kiss to his lips, whispering a sweet 'I love you' in his ear before pulling away.

"Let's go find out if Baby Rivers here is a girl or a boy," Hanna stated, completely forgetting about her cravings. Caleb just looked back to the road, a smile gracing his face; looks like they were changing directions. "Hey, Caleb?"

"Yes?"

"If it's a boy, can I name him Travis?" Hanna smirked, turning slightly to catch his reaction.

"If it's a girl, can I name her Miranda?" And there they were, back to normal; well at least as normal as they ever were.

"No way in hell."

"Agreed."

"But how about Boden?

"Hanna…"

"Maybelline?"

"Hanna…"

"Agatha?"

"Hanna!"

"It was just an idea…"

**_I hope everyone enjoyed this! I had so many requests for Haleb that I decided to bump the prompts to the front. Thanks for taking the time to read! Please review :)_**


	16. It's Not What It Looks Like

_Anon: Mr. or Mrs. Hastings walk in on Spoby in what looks like a compromising position, despite the situation actually being innocent._

**_It's Not What It Looks Like_**

She was running; running faster than she ever had in her life. Her breathing was ragged and hollow, her hair was matted and her eyes were wide in fear. But no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't get away. She was being chased, her heart racing with every step she took. Suddenly, she felt her arm being grabbed. Trying to shake them off, Spencer thrashed, still running farther. And still, she couldn't move…couldn't move an inch. It was as if she was suspended in space but not actually a part of it.

"Spencer!" Jumping up from the fetal position, Spencer forehead collided with Toby's dimpled chin. Momentarily pulling away out of pain, Toby gripped his chin. "Are you alright?"

After several labored breaths, Spencer answered. "Just a nightmare."

"Just a nightmare?" Toby's eyes locked with her mocha ones. "Spence, you're terrified." She was still panting, trembling a bit as well, but all the while was trying to look anywhere but at his face. Once Toby removed his hands from his chin, he brought them to hers, gently lifting her head so that she would look him in the eye. "What can I do?"

"Just hold me," it was a timid whisper, a silent plea, but nonetheless Toby heard her and happily obliged. Bringing her to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her shaking frame, slowly rubbing up and down her back. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Spencer finally let the tears roll down her face. And once they started, she couldn't stop them. Toby sat there, continuing to rub her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and, if possible, pulled her even closer. "Sorry," Spencer sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, don't apologize," Toby brought his lips to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." If there was anything definite in life, it was their love for each other- both were sure of it. They had been through the worst and through the best; they had been through it all. Toby and Spencer loved every part of the other: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It was the quirks and little habits, smiles, and tears that bound them. And with those thoughts, the teenagers fell asleep once more, however this time they would make it through the night…this time they had each other.

* * *

"Spencer, I'm home. Get ready for church- oh," Mrs. Hastings stopped in the doorway of her youngest daughter's room, just getting back from a business trip in New York. "Spencer Jill Hastings!" Startled by the sudden yell, Spencer and Toby leapt up, successfully hitting their heads once more.

"We really have to stop doing that," Spencer groaned, rubbing her temple were there was sure to be a bruise. Toby merely laughed along, that is, until they heard another shrill shout.

"Spencer, what in the name?" Spencer turned to face her mother, who was clearly angry, as her own cheeks became rosy. Toby on the other hand tried to sink back under the covers to hid his half-naked body.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like," Spencer began, trying to ease the tension quickly pervading the previously peaceful atmosphere.

But before Spencer could get another word out, Veronica beat her to it. "Not what it looks like? Funny, because I have a feeling this is exactly what it looks like. I mean, look at you two!" Veronica pointed to Toby's bare chest and Spencer wearing what was clearly a men's shirt. Spencer looked down at the shirt she was wearing, the light blue one with an anchor at the top, the same one she had worn that fateful night at the motel. "How would you like to explain that?"

"I just like wearing this shirt. It's comforting."

"I mean, I go away for one night and this is what you do. I mean how stupid-"

"For the love of all that is good, we didn't have sex!" Spencer put an end to her mother's rambling, throwing her hands up in the air. "I have on a shirt, Toby has on pants, we didn't do anything."

"That still doesn't explain why he's in your bed!"

"I asked him to come over; is that what you wanted to hear?" Toby slowly made an appearance, raising his hand to speak as if a small child.

"What?" Veronica asked, her tone sharp.

"It's true. Spencer didn't want to be alone while you and Mr. Hastings were gone."

"Then you call a friend Spencer, not your boyfriend."

"Hanna had to go out with her mom and Emily and Aria were on a double date. Besides, I feel safer when Toby's around." Spencer moved to get off the bed, making her way over to her mother. "I promise you that we didn't do anything."

Slightly calmed down, Mrs. Hastings took a breath. "Then I apologize. But if I find out otherwise you will be grounded. Understood?" Spencer nodded; to be honest she was expecting a punishment for having Toby over in the first place. "Toby, I think it's time for you to leave." Her mother was still a bit harsh, but Toby did as he was told, gathering his clothes. He pecked Spencer goodbye and made his way to the bathroom to change. "And Spencer, I need your cell phone for the day. You'll be spending the day with me, no distractions."

"Mom!" So much for not being punished for last night. If her parents ever found out that the ship had already sailed…well, she just knew she wanted to be out of the country by then. Or at least out of the state. Yeah, maybe she hadn't completely thought through the whole sleepover idea. Today was not going to be fun.

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me!_**


	17. Gone

_missdallywinston: The last one was epic! I love Melissa to no end and that was a cool take on a melissaxAlison fight! Alright, new request: write how you think the A Team started. You pick who you think A is. TyJustTy: Could you please write one on Aria dying just as it all ends? That would be amazing! Thanks so much! Btw I absolutely love your fic, it's amazing!_

**_Gone_**

Sometimes there is a light to the dark and other times there is a dark to the light. But what if there wasn't both present…what if some people are pure evil? They have no good, no conscience, no moral. Their soul is empty; their brain is corrupt. No matter how hard one tries, these people cannot be changed. Think about it: what would this person be capable of? To feel no remorse; to know nothing other than pain. This person can kill without thinking and hide without guilt. This person preys on those closest, a monster in true form. This person is Aria Montgomery.

_"What do you want?" Ezra asked, as he sat across from the black-hooded figure._

_"Revenge."_

She had started it all. Aria had always known that she was different…she didn't care for friends, parents, or family and she never did get that sensitivity chip. She laughed at those who died and fueled her anger by those who lived. It wasn't until she realized that she could do more damage from the inside that she made herself available to people; after all, a friend's sword cuts deeper than an enemy's.

_"I know who you are. You won't get away with it."_

_"Alison, you always did have a thing for finding out other people's secrets. I've tried to work around it but you're always getting in the way," the petite girl sneered. "Well it's time for you to pay."_

All of the energy brewing inside needed an outlet. It was only festering; it was eating her alive. So she allowed Ali to adopt her into the group, to forge a friendship between the girls. She listened to stories and laughed along; she told them secrets and they told her theirs. Before long, she was ready to lash out.

_"How could you do this to us?" Hanna cried, Emily and Spencer by her side._

_"How could I not?"_

She started with Alison and it worked well, until she found out. Alison ran away before she got the chance to win the battle. She ran before she could kill her off…one by one the group would fall apart. The girls would drop like flies and no one would ever know that she was responsible. She would use them, torture them, until they finally begged for mercy. She would dispose of them; rid the world of those she could not stand. And so, with Alison out of the picture, she moved to new targets.

_"You want them to pay, don't you?"_

_"Of course," Mona answered. "You were always there for me. Those bitches never were."_

_"Then come with me."_

She had recruitments, made bargains, and blackmailed people into being on her side. She had the force and the brains fighting with her. One by one she drew others in. She bound them to her until she didn't need them any more. Then she would make sure they disappeared. There would never be anyone to get in her way.

_"Why? I don't understand," Emily let the tears fall freely. "I thought you cared."_

_"I could never love you bitches."_

She never stopped to take a breath, to see what she was doing. She didn't care. She was alone and no one else mattered. She didn't need anybody.

_"I've had my fun."_

It was with that devious smile, one with no remorse, that she said her final words. Her actions, her kills, her plotting, her abusive tendencies were her pride and joy. She didn't care that she was sentenced to death or that the world hated her.

She had her fun.

**_I'm not sure who I think A is but Aria's a possibility. This is really dark but I got the idea and just ran with it. I don't think that this will happen but I thought the idea was interesting. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
